<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Grow Up by Ivyaugust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706048">Never Grow Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust'>Ivyaugust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Grow Up [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Yes Poppy is from Mythic Quest. What are you going to do about it?), Annie/Poppy, Jeff/Britta - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Trobed, lesbiannie, parenting AU, trobaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Abed's favorite memories over the eighteen years of their daughter's childhood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Grow Up [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Grow Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggod/gifts">biggod</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is dedicated to Cherie Babie.<br/>I hope it's everything you could've wanted it to be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Troy and Abed had tried to adopt for months. They really didn’t expect it to be so hard. They were both in great financial shape, happily married, and securely employed, but their perfect life together was still no match for the social worker who shook her head disappointedly upon meeting Abed, and told them that they were too childish to be parents. Abed knew that really meant she thought <em>he</em> was too childish. He wasn’t stupid, and he recognized her sweetly condescending tone. Troy cried and cried for weeks, and Abed couldn’t help but blame himself. Troy tried to tell Abed that it wasn’t his fault, but at that point they didn’t think they’d ever get the chance to be parents. </p><p>Until Britta had a brilliant, kind, and completely selfless idea. Britta had jumped at the chance to help Troy and Abed have a baby, and she was shocked when they actually agreed. She went on for weeks about how excited she was to be such a big part of their family, and she even began searching for temporary housing in LA right away. Of course, Troy insisted that she stay with them, and seeing how she was offering up her uterus for free, Abed felt obligated to agree. </p><p>It was a crazy nine months, dealing with doctors who refused to understand their situation. Dealing with Britta’s cravings and mood swings, and her endless complaining about missing marijuana. Jeff called often, asking if she was okay and letting her speak with their two year old. Jeff and Britta weren’t married, but they had moved in together after Mason was born. Abed liked hearing them all together. They sounded happy, and that’s all he had ever wanted for Jeff and Britta. Their son gave them a sense of purpose, and a reason to put their pride aside and admit that they cared about each other. </p><p>Watching Britta and Jeff’s family thrive only made Abed grow more excited, but he couldn’t help but feel terrified as well. He wondered a lot if the social worker was right. Maybe he wasn’t capable of being a parent, maybe he never would be. Troy seemed so ready, so eager. He didn’t want to let him down. They spent their evening laying in bed together, talking about the life that lay ahead of them and Troy’s eyes would sparkle with hope and excitement, and Abed would forget his fears for a while. They were Troy and Abed, they could do anything as long as they had each other. </p><p>It was a little weird at first, knowing that his and Troy’s baby was really Troy and Britta’s baby, but Abed’s concerns were laid to rest almost instantly when she was born. Troy soaked the sleeves of his shirt with tears and held Britta’s hand all through the birth, but the moment she was born and the doctor announced that she was a girl, he flung himself into Abed’s arms and cried, “we have a baby girl!!!” </p><p>When Abed held her for the first time, and he looked down at her perfect Troy-shaped nose, and those eyes that he had known for what felt like his whole life, he cried.  Not like Troy cried, but his eyes welled with tears and they spilled over silently as he smiled down at her. They decided to name her Molly Ann Barnes-Nadir. </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>It was 3:49 AM when Abed was woken up again. He stared at the alarm clock by his bed, mocking him quietly, reminding him that he was meant to be at work in a few hours. Molly was crying again. </p><p>Troy groaned next to Abed, half asleep. “Abed it’s your turn.” </p><p>Abed rolled onto his back, sighing heavily before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, dragging himself down the hallway to the nursery. </p><p>In the corner of the bedroom, a tiny night light shaped like a moon gave the room a soft orange glow. Troy and Abed had spent months decorating this room. They had waited for their baby for over a year, and now she was finally here, sleeping under the blue sky and clouds painted on her bedroom walls. </p><p>Well, calling what she did <em>sleeping</em>, was generous. She had only been home for a few weeks, and Abed was already so sleep deprived that he hadn’t even been able to focus on any of his favorite shows since she had gotten there. </p><p>He scooped her out of her crib gently, carrying her to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He sat down carefully, cradling her against his chest and looking down at her. </p><p>She was still so small, only a month old. Her face was scrunched up from crying, but she still looked exactly like Troy. He rocked her back and forth, and when she looked up at him, her breathing slowed and her crying came to a stop, but Abed kept holding her. He looked at her fondly, smiling as she got a tight grip on the fabric of his pajama top in her tiny fist. </p><p>The past few weeks had been confusing, scary even, but Abed was slowly coming into his own with Troy’s reassurance. He was pleased to find that connecting with Molly wasn’t nearly as difficult as he expected. He already recognized the difference between her hungry cry and her tired cry, and she seemed to trust him. She was never calmer than when she lay in Abed’s arms. Molly’s eyes were slowly closing again, but Abed couldn’t bear to put her back in her crib, so he carried her back to his bed. </p><p>He laid Molly on his chest, tucking the blankets around the both of them, and wrapping his arms around her tiny body. He didn’t sleep until five in the morning, when Troy woke up and took Molly back to bed, insisting that Abed get some sleep before work. Abed fell asleep with a smile on his face, his head full of hope and excitement for their future. </p><p>____</p><p>One</p><p>Troy didn’t celebrate his birthday often. When he did, Abed knew he liked to keep it as nontraditional as possible. But Troy and Abed had decided together that Molly should get to celebrate hers. After all, it was the happiest day of their lives, and they didn’t think that letting the day pass without celebration seemed very just. Especially since it was her first. </p><p>They invited the whole study group, Troy’s mother, Abed’s dad, and a couple of their new friends. Everyone agreed to come, with the exception of Troy’s mother, who seemed rather annoyed at them. Troy was disappointed, but Abed could tell he was trying not to be. His hopes hadn’t been high to begin with. Abed knew that Troy was used to his parents disagreeing with him by now, since Troy had come out to them, but that didn’t mean he was just going to sit idly by and allow for this to ruin the party.</p><p>He spent the whole night before the party decorating, while Troy and Shirley baked a cake. Shirley had flown in early, itching to see the boys and the baby. Her older two sons had stayed home, but she had brought Ben with her. He sat on the counter, licking the icing spoon. Molly slept in a playpen by the couch. </p><p>After the cake was done, they all retreated to the living room to crash on the couch and rest. Shirley stood by the playpen, reaching in to rub Molly’s tummy gently. She stirred but didn’t wake. </p><p>“She looks more like you every day, Troy,” Shirley crooned. </p><p>Troy smiled appreciatively and looked down at his feet. “Yeah, she’s a cutie,” he joked. Abed nodded seriously in agreement. </p><p>Shirley had taken some time to come around to Troy and Abed’s relationship. She had been quiet about things, obviously holding her tongue, but when Molly was born something changed. Suddenly, Shirley was calling them every chance she got. She gave them advice, needed or not, and begged for pictures every month. Abed didn’t think much of it, he knew that Shirley would always have silent reservations about them, but he could tell that her acceptance meant the world to Troy. </p><p>Troy was watching Shirley closely, and Abed could see something on his face that looked an awful lot like… longing. Abed liked to think he could tell what Troy was thinking, though he could never be too sure without asking. Shirley sat down in the recliner across from them, smiling sweetly. </p><p>“Are your parents coming to the party?” She asked casually, obviously unaware of the circumstances. Abed’s eyes widened and he felt Troy shifting uncomfortably next to him. </p><p>“Um… Abed’s dad is coming. None of our parents have met Molly yet, so he’s pretty excited.” Troy scratched at the back of his neck as he spoke. </p><p>Shirley’s smile faltered for a moment, almost turning to a frown. “Oh. I see.” Abed could tell there was something that she wasn’t saying, and he could tell that Troy was uncomfortable, but he had no idea how to diffuse the situation. </p><p>“It’s okay, Shirley,” Troy sighed. ‘I know what you’re thinking. But if my parents don’t want to be a part of Mollys life, or my family, then I won’t push.” He rubbed his hands nervously over the tops of his thighs as he spoke. He was on edge, Abed could feel it. He took Troy’s hand in his own, and Troy thanked him silently, his eyes softening instantly. </p><p>Shirley stood and moved to join them on the couch, sitting on Troy’s other side. </p><p>“Troy, baby,” She lilted. “That’s okay. If you boys ever need anything, you just ask. Now, I don’t know your mother, but I know that is one beautiful baby girl, and your mama is a damn fool to turn away from her. And you.” </p><p>Abed smiled. Shirley was being sincere. He saw Troy’s sadness melting away as he leaned in to give Shirley a hug, resting his head on her shoulder and sighing.<br/>
…</p><p>The party was a massive success. Gobi arrived first, giving him a good chance to get acquainted with Molly. Abed hadn’t expected him to be in such a good mood, and he cooed at Molly in a way that made Abed cock his head and raise his eyebrows. He had never seen his dad this happy. Abed could’ve sworn that his heart melted when he overheard him whispering to Molly, “You’re going to grow up to be sooo smart and imaginative, just like your Baba.” Molly just gurgled and laughed. </p><p>Annie was next. She burst in without knocking. She hadn’t visited since Molly was born, but she still treated their house as if it were her own. She came bearing many gifts. A whole box of them, in fact. The good news was, they weren’t going to have to buy new clothes for Molly for a few months. Annie had good taste, and the clothes she had picked weren’t cheap. Annie spent ages with Molly on her knee, reading to her from some of the books she had brought. Molly leaned against Annie’s chest and sucked her thumb, and Abed watched in amazement. He had never seen Molly sit still that long. Not when she was awake. </p><p>They let Molly have her own slice of cake, and Abed whipped out his phone to take a video. She smeared the cake and icing all over her tray, and all over her face. When Troy took her down to clean her up, she smeared icing all over his face too, followed by a string of babbles and “dadadada.”  Abed just laughed and took a picture. “It’s not funny,” Troy said, laughing along with him. </p><p>Britta was the last to arrive, with Jeff and Mason tagging along behind her. Mason was only three now, but boy was he loud. He and Ben chased each other around the house with Troy and Abed’s lightsabers, and only stopped momentarily to eat their weight in cake and ice cream. Jeff was eager to meet Molly, and scooped her up right away. He cradled her against his shoulder and kissed her cheek when he thought no one was watching. Later, before he left, he pulled Abed into a tight hug, patting him on the back. </p><p> “You, my friend, are one lucky guy.” Jeff whispered to Abed. Abed nodded. “I know.” </p><p> </p><p>____</p><p>Two</p><p>“She’s burning up, Abed, and she’s been coughing all day!” Troy rushed Abed as soon as he got home from work with panic in his eyes, and Molly in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder, and her eyes looked tired and unfocused, like she was looking at something far away. </p><p>Abed pressed the back of his hand to Molly’s tiny cheek, and immediately noticed how warm she was. He frowned. He didn’t like that at all. </p><p>“Have you taken her temperature?” Abed asked nervously, feeling his stomach start to turn with anxiety. </p><p>Troy nodded. “It’s 101 degrees.” He was obviously anxious too. “Do you think… we should take her…<em>to the hospital?</em> He dropped his voice to a whisper. </p><p>Abed swallowed hard. He really didn’t want to go to the hospital, but Molly was only two years old, and he had to admit that a fever that high worried him too. He shook his head, as if it would clear his thoughts, and then nodded. “Yeah… Yeah. We should.” </p><p>…</p><p>Abed sat in the backseat with Molly, stroking her cheek and letting her hold a few of his fingers tightly. He could see Troy watching him in the rearview mirror, his eyes darting between the road and back to check on the two of them. Abed wished that Troy wouldn’t worry about him. He hated feeling like a burden, and his fears were much less important than the current issue at hand. </p><p>“I’m okay, Troy.” </p><p>“Sorry. I know.” His eyes fell back to the road, but his fingers still tapped nervously at the wheel.</p><p>…</p><p>Troy carried Molly through the glass automatic doors, and Abed shuffled in a few steps behind them. He immediately wished he had waited at home. The combined smells of bleach, flowers, betadine, cafeteria food, and antiseptic hit him like a brick. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, covering the bottom half of his face with his shirt. He could feel his skin crawling, and he had the overwhelming urge to turn and run out of that awful place as fast as he could. But then he saw Molly watching him from over Troy’s shoulder. She looked just as scared as he felt, so he decided not to run. She needed him right now. </p><p>…</p><p>The hospital visit went smoothly, to Abed’s surprise. There were no needles, and Molly stayed in Troy’s lap the whole time. The doctor told Troy that Molly only had a cold, and to make sure she was drinking lots of milk and water. He also gave them a suction bulb, which Abed found just a little annoying, because he already had a suction bulb at home. Troy called it a <em>booger snatcher.</em></p><p>Molly’s fever went down after they gave her a bath, some children’s Tylenol, and a sippy cup of water, but Abed couldn’t seem to shake his nerves. When Troy went to bed, Abed curled up in the recliner, with Molly in his lap. She had been asleep on the couch for a few hours, and Abed couldn’t stand the thought of her sleeping out of his sight right now. What if she needed him? What if she couldn’t breathe right? What if she needed more water, or a cool rag? He held her against his chest and clicked through channels restlessly, keeping the tv muted so he could hear her breathing. It was more rapid than usual, and she was breathing out of her mouth, but it relaxed him to know that she was sleeping peacefully. He kissed her forehead gently, and noticed her mouth twitch in response. He smiled. She was safe with him. </p><p> </p><p>____</p><p>Three</p><p>When Molly turned three, Troy and Abed enrolled her in the best preschool they could find. <em>Communikids.</em> They were on the wait list for two years, and they didn’t think they were actually going to get in. They were overjoyed, to say the least, when the school called right before Molly’s third birthday. Troy spent ages on YouTube, learning to put her hair in special braids and pigtails, and Abed bought her a brand new pair of bright red shoes. Molly was a little tornado now, and she could run circles around her dads all day long, so they were a little relieved to have some time to themselves. </p><p>When the day finally came, Abed was up before the sun. He paced the house and eventually decided to put his antsy feelings to good use. He set to work, making shakshuka for breakfast, one of Molly’s favorites. He didn’t make it very often, but almost always on special occasions. He liked the way it made her eyes light up with excitement, and he wondered if one day he’d get to teach her to make it herself. By the time she and Troy finally awoke, Abed was feeling much more calm and collected. </p><p>He watched as Molly ate her breakfast, and then they sat down to watch cartoons while Troy concentrated on Molly’s braids. His tongue poked out as he worked, and Molly’s nose scrunched up when he pulled a little too hard, but she looked beautiful when he was finished. He turned her around, running one of the braids through his fingers and kissing her nose. Abed thought maybe he was going to cry. Troy blinked the tears away though, and regained his composure. </p><p>“Go get your shoes on, baby,” Troy nodded towards her bedroom and she ran off excitedly to get her new shoes. </p><p>The drive to the school was short, but Molly had a hundred questions. Troy answered them all excitedly, telling her all about how fun preschool is. He explained that she was going to make new friends, and play with new toys, and as Molly’s excitement grew, Abed could feel himself shrinking into his seat. </p><p>Troy pulled the car into a parking space, and Abed felt himself getting out of the car and opening the door to get Molly out of her car seat. He fumbled a little with the buckle, but he got her out pretty quickly and put her on his hip, walking around to meet Troy on the other side of the car. His chest felt so tight. Why? This is exciting, and he should be proud of Molly for being so brave. He set Molly down on the sidewalk before they went inside, and knelt down to talk to her. </p><p>“You know I love you, right?” Abed asked her, nervously. She nodded. He rifled through her backpack for the third time that morning, checking for her extra outfit and snack. Damn his own reliability. She was prepared. No excuses now. </p><p>“Do you remember what I told you? About when you miss us?” He raised his eyebrows at her expectantly. She nodded again and clicked her heels together, grinning down at her tiny red shoes and stumbling on her toes a little. </p><p>His shoulders relaxed a little. He wanted her to know that he was coming back for her, it was important that she understood that. “Daddy will come get you after naptime, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Baba.” </p><p>…</p><p>Drop off went smoothly, but Abed still couldn’t help but worry as he and Troy drove home to get ready for work. Abed tried not to make a big deal, but Troy must’ve noticed his hands tucked between his legs. </p><p>“Abed, are you okay?” </p><p>Abed moved his hands into his lap and tried to straighten up in his seat. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He lied guiltily. </p><p>“You’re lying. We’re not supposed to lie, Abed.” </p><p>Abed sighed. “I just… I’m worried Troy. What if she can’t make friends? What if the other kids are mean to her? What if the teachers are mean to her?” He looked up at Troy, and he could tell by Troy’s face how pathetic he must look right now. He hated worrying so much. It made him feel like he was holding his family back, but he couldn’t help it. </p><p>Troy reached over, quietly taking Abed’s hand and lacing their fingers together, picking it up to kiss the back of his hand. “Abed, honey, she’s going to be fine. She’s growing up, and if something does go wrong, we will take care of it. Together.” </p><p>Abed felt a smile creep onto his face and his worry slowly fading. Troy was probably right. Molly was brilliant, a little star. At least if the other kids couldn’t appreciate that, she would always have them to remind her. </p><p> </p><p>____</p><p>Four</p><p>Abed awoke to Molly’s cries. He sat up straight in bed, and Troy rolled over as well. 3:49 AM. They both rushed down the hall to find her sat up in bed and sobbing, her curls stuck out wildly around her sleepy, tearful face. </p><p>“Daddy! Baba!” Molly cried. “There’s a monster!” She pointed at her closet and wailed again. </p><p>Troy and Abed exchanged surprised glances. Troy went to sit by her side, but before he could say anything, Abed had an idea. </p><p>“Yes, Molly,” Abed nodded. “There is a monster. His name is kitty, and he watches over you while you sleep, and chases your bad dreams away.” He smiled at her gently, pulling the closet door shut. </p><p>Molly sniffed and Troy used the sleeve of his robe to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “Really?” She asked warily, leaning into Troy’s chest. Abed sat on the bed with them. </p><p>“He’s a nice monster.” Troy nodded along and picked up where Abed left off. “He collects all the spiders and dust bunnies from the corners of the closet, his job is to keep you safe.” </p><p>Molly’s shoulders relaxed, and she leaned into Troy’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a big squeeze and a kiss on the top of her head. “Baba and I aren’t going to let anyone hurt you. Ever. You don’t worry about that.” </p><p>Abed smiled and watched from the doorway as Troy laid Molly back down, covered her with her fuzzy green blankie, and handed her the stuffed Pooh bear from the bedside table. </p><p>They both stepped back out into the hall, closing her bedroom door carefully and staring at each other. Abed stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Troy’s forehead and wrapping an arm around his waist. Troy hummed and leaned against Abed’s chest. <em>We really do make the best team,</em> Abed thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p>Five</p><p>“It’s midnight movie night!” Troy and Abed exclaimed excitedly as Molly sat up and rubbed her eyes. “AND we have a surprise,” Abed added eagerly.  </p><p>Molly’s eyes widened. She loved midnight movie nights. They were always a surprise, but Abed's promise of double surprise had her bouncing out of bed before she could even ask what they were watching. Molly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Troy and Abed had set up a buffet of popcorn, candy and special drink. This was normal, they always had a wide array of movie snacks. Less than normal, someone stood at the kitchen counter, pouring popcorn from the bag into a big bowl. </p><p>“Auntie Annie!!!” Molly shouted, running into Annie and hugging her around the hips. Annie laughed and bent to hug her back. </p><p>“Hey princess!!” Annie gushed. She hadn’t seen Molly since she was four, a whole year ago. “You’ve grown so much! You’re gonna be taller than me, one of these days!” </p><p>Troy shook his head. “Not our Molly. She’s gonna be a munchkin forever,” he teased, ruffling her hair and picking her up. He tossed her over his shoulder and ran off to the living room, where they both fell onto the couch and Troy challenged her to a tickle war. </p><p>Abed watched fondly from the doorway before turning to help Annie finish up the snacks. She smiled at him. </p><p>“You guys really do have a picture perfect life,” she said dreamily. “I don’t want to say that I’m jealous, because I am extremely happy for you, but I’m also very jealous.” </p><p>Abed smiled back. He really did have the perfect life, didn’t he? He had all the things he had always wanted, but never thought he would have. </p><p>“Have you thought about it?” He asked curiously. “Settling down?” </p><p>“Of course I have, but it’s not that easy.” She shrugged wistfully. “Poppy and I.. Well.. Poppy isn’t really ready for marriage, and adoption is already hard enough as it is…”  </p><p>Abed nodded. “I understand.” He let it go, but he could see her watching Troy and Molly over his shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t worry Annie, you’re gonna get there.” He gave her a reassuring smile, tilting his head a little. “You’ll be a great mom when the time comes.” </p><p>She smiled, turning back to the snacks and straightening the Twizzlers on their plate. “Yeah… I will, won’t I?” </p><p>They spent the night squished on the couch, huddled under the same big comforter that the three of them had used for similar occasions back in the day. Troy twisted his arm around Abed’s shoulders, and Molly stretched her legs across Annie’s lap. They watched <em>Moana</em> because it was one of Molly’s favorites. Troy sniffed quietly, trying to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks when during the reprise of <em>How Far I’ll Go</em>, and Abed didn’t call attention to it. He brushed one of the tears away for Troy, and Troy dropped his head to rest on Abed’s shoulder. Annie’s fingers twirled in Molly’s hair. They finished the movie, even though Molly fell asleep before it ended.</p><p> It was comfortable. Their little family, all together again. </p><p>____</p><p>Six </p><p>Abed was standing at the kitchen sink, straining a pot of noodles for dinner. He carefully poured the water out, making sure to save a little bit of the water to mix with the butter. He looked up and out the window, taking a moment to watch Molly and Troy playing in the backyard. </p><p>Troy had been teaching Molly football, but Abed had insisted that six years old was much too young to be tackled, so Troy had agreed to a variation of the game that they had dubbed <em>baby football.</em> Abed smiled as he watched Troy run towards Molly as if about to tackle her, picking her up at the last minute and throwing her over his shoulder. He spun her around and dipped her over backwards, causing her shirt to fall up around her armpits. He bent to blow a raspberry on her tummy. She squealed with laughter and tried, to no avail, to twist out of his arms. </p><p>As Abed watched, he felt himself falling into his thoughts, and the pot of noodles sat forgotten by the sink. He’d had a few years to adjust to his new life with Troy, but sometimes it still hit him like a ton of bricks, like it was all brand new. He had spent his entire life truly believing that he wouldn’t ever have the opportunity to lead a life like this. One full of love, and family, and excitement. </p><p>He certainly hadn’t expected to end up with the <em>perfect</em> life that he had always wanted. He had his friends. He had Troy. They had Molly. He couldn’t ask for anything more. When Troy left to sail around the world, all those years ago, Abed had thought that was it for him. That he would never love anyone again, and that his soulmate was gone forever. When Troy had finally returned, it had taken him a full 48 hours to believe that he wasn’t a figment of Abed’s imagination. They hadn’t wasted any time after that. They had three and a half years of being apart to make up for, after all. They got married within a few months of Troy’s return, and Molly was born a year later. Since then, Abed’s life had felt like a blur. It had passed quickly, like a movie montage of smiles and laughs, all the good times burning brightly in his memory. Burning down all the sad memories of times that Troy <em>hadn’t</em> been there. </p><p>Behind the screen window, Molly was running at Troy. She ran into him, pushing him as hard as she could. Troy let himself fall backwards with a loud “Oof!” and a soft, “You got me!” Molly jumped up and down excitedly, pumping her fists in the air. Her shouts of victory brought Abed back down to earth, turning his attention back to the noodles. He stirred in the butter, melting and mixing it with a bit of the pasta water. Troy stumbled through the door, carrying Molly on his back. </p><p>“Ooh, I smell buttered noodles!” Troy exclaimed. “A worthy meal for a champion.” </p><p>Molly slid off his back, running to look into the pot and reaching for a bowl. </p><p>Abed raised his eyebrows at her. “You’re forgetting something.” </p><p>She smiled sheepishly. “Oh yeah…” She turned to the sink and climbed up on her step stool to wash her hands. </p><p>Abed gently poked her in the side, kissing her on the top of her dark curls. “Thank you, Lovie.” He smiled to himself, watching Troy set the kitchen table. Domestic bliss. He was the last person to expect it for himself, but it definitely looked good on them.  </p><p>____ </p><p>Seven</p><p>Abed met Molly at the bus stop on Friday evening, the same way he did every day. They always walked home together, playing I Spy and letting her explain to him the things that she learned that day. But that particular evening, Molly had special news. </p><p>She jumped off the bus with a piece of paper in hand. “Baba, Baba!!” she exclaimed. “My teacher wants me to be Tinkerbell in the play! But she says you have to sign this first.” She handed him the permission slip that she had accidentally and excitedly crumpled  a little bit in her tiny fist. </p><p>Abed smiled. “You’re gonna be Tinkerbell? That’s amazing, kochanie!”</p><p>Molly beamed up at him. “Are you and daddy gonna come see me, baba?” </p><p>“Of course, kochanie, we wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p><p>…</p><p>Molly didn’t have any lines in the play, but that didn’t stop her from practicing her part every day. She made Abed clap for her as she stumbled around her bedroom in her bright green, glittery tutu. Abed would insist that he believed in her, but she just shook her head. </p><p>“Louder, baba! I’m dying!” she would cry out, reaching her hand out to him dramatically as he clapped harder and called out louder, until he was yelling “I BELIEVE!!” </p><p>On the night of the play, Troy helped her pull her curls up into a tight bun, and dressed her in her sparkly little tutu dress. She had her own little purse full of glitter, and bells that she strapped around her ankles that rattled as she walked. Her wings had strings that attached to her wrists, so they moved with her arms when she flapped them. </p><p>They drove her to the school, and sat proudly in the audience, watching her fly around the stage, throwing glitter on her friends and rattling the bells around her ankles. They clapped and yelled for her the loudest, when the little boy playing Peter asked the audience if they believed. </p><p>At the end of the night, they took her out for milkshakes, and surprised her with a bouquet of red roses. They both bowed in front of her, allowing her to sprinkle the remainder of her glitter on top of their heads, kissing her on the cheek and telling her that she was their happy thought when she asked. </p><p>They weren’t pretending. She really was. </p><p> </p><p>____</p><p>Eight</p><p>“Not a cat,” Abed shook his head as Molly approached the door to the shelter’s cattery. “Cats don’t really like me. I think they see me as a competitor.” </p><p>Molly pouted. She still looked every bit like Troy. He almost gave in for a moment, but the frown melted from her face almost immediately, looking at something behind Abed. He turned to see what it was. Looking up at them with big, hopeful eyes, was a little beagle puppy. </p><p>Molly knelt down, sticking her fingers through the chain link fence that served as the puppy’s home. The puppy sniffed her hand cautiously before licking her fingers. Molly looked up at Abed with a grin. “She’s the one, Baba,” She said matter-of-factly. </p><p>The volunteer standing beside Abed spoke up. “That one is new. She just came in a few days ago. She was found all alone in an alleyway.” </p><p>Molly’s eyes grew as big as saucers. Abed already knew what she was thinking. </p><p>“Baba, we have to get her, she needs me!” </p><p>Abed nodded in agreement. Troy had been wanting a dog for ages, and Abed couldn’t wait to surprise him when he got off work. Even if she was technically Molly’s dog. The volunteer opened the gate, picking up the puppy and handing her to Molly. Abed thought he might melt watching Molly kiss the puppy and scratch behind her ears. </p><p>They went back to the office to sign some paperwork, agreeing not to harm or sell the animal, and Molly picked out a collar. A red one with a little gold tag. They would get it engraved later. </p><p>“What are you going to name her, Kiddo?” asked the lady at the front desk. </p><p>Molly grinned. “This is my Sandy.” She kissed the puppy again. “If you please,” She added promptly. </p><p> Abed smiled fondly. Molly had made him watch <em>Annie</em> so many times in the past few years, he had easily guessed that would be her choice. He finished signing the paperwork and led Molly back out to their SUV. The whole way home, Sandy sat on her lap calmly, allowing Molly to stroke her fur. She hummed the tune to “Sandy,” so quietly that Abed could hardly hear her, but he could see her heart eyes in the rearview mirror. They looked just like Troy’s. </p><p>____</p><p>Nine</p><p> </p><p>Abed would never forget the look on Troy and Molly’s faces the moment they stepped foot through the gates and into Disneyland. The trip had been expensive, and planning it as a surprise for three other adults with busy lives had been extremely tricky, but this was the payoff. Their jaws dropped and their wide eyes were glued to the train station above them. Abed smiled. If they thought that was nice, they were going to love the castle. </p><p>Annie and her girlfriend followed in close behind them, chattering excitedly about buying a pair of matching rainbow Minnie ears. The trip was the perfect opportunity for them to get acquainted with Annie’s girlfriend. They had been together for five whole years, and somehow Troy and Abed had never met her. She was the lead engineer for an extremely popular video game, so pulling her away from work was basically impossible. Troy and Abed only had to drive Molly a little over an hour to get to Disneyland, but Annie and Poppy had flown all the way across the country to join them. </p><p>Abed had been wanting to surprise Troy and Molly with this trip for a few years now. Troy had wanted to go since they had moved into their first LA home all those years ago, and taking Molly was just an incredible bonus. But something had nagged in his brain the entire time he was planning the trip, and he ultimately decided that going to Disneyland without Annie just didn’t seem right. So he put Annie and her girlfriend up at the Grand Californian hotel and bought them tickets to the park, shooting her a cryptic text and warning her to keep their itinerary for the set days wide open. </p><p>Abed had waited until Poppy and Annie were sitting across from them at their dining room table to break the news to them all. Annie and Troy both looked as if they had won the lottery, and Poppy watched Annie bouncing up and down in her seat with a fond smile on her face. She thanked Abed later, explaining that she had been wanting to take Annie for years as well, but that she hadn’t had the nerve to take the time off work herself. They decided collectively not to tell Molly, but rather to drive her there and let her figure it when they got to the park. </p><p>Once they arrived and took a moment to smear more sunscreen than necessary onto Molly’s little face, they were off, strolling down Main Street with smiles on their face and Molly holding one of each of their hands. </p><p>…</p><p>As the day came to an end, Troy approached Space Mountain with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. </p><p>“Abed!” He yelped. “The line is much shorter now! Can we go?” </p><p>The wait for Space Mountain had been over three hours all day long, but now that the night was coming to an end, it was down to 20 minutes. Abed had to admit, he wasn’t a big fan of rollercoasters. The wind, loud noises, and tight spaces weren’t really a favorite combination of his. He had secretly been relieved to avoid it all day, but now here it was, staring him right in the face, and everyone but him looked completely ecstatic to ride it. </p><p>Abed gave Troy a look, but nodded. “Yeah, you should ride it. I’ll probably just wait right here.” </p><p>Troy seemed to understand and he didn’t pry. He knelt down to Molly’s level. “Hey lovie, you’re definitely tall enough for this one. Wanna give it a go?”</p><p>Molly shook her head anxiously. Suddenly Abed felt horrible. A moment ago, she had seemed just as excited as Troy. All it had taken was an inch of unsureness from Abed to scare her out of it. Troy looked a little sad, but he agreed to let her stay with Abed. That was before Annie knelt down alongside him. </p><p>“Molly,” Annie said. “How do you know you won’t like it if you don’t try it first?”</p><p>Molly looked at Abed expectantly, as if waiting for a line, but he just nodded for her to listen to what Annie and Troy were saying as the guilt in his chest slowly rose into his throat. </p><p>Poppy knelt down with them. “Here Molly, I need you to go with my Annie to keep her safe okay? In exchange, I’ll stay here and protect your Baba. Sound good?” </p><p>Molly nodded unsurely, but she took Troy and Annie’s hands anyway. Troy touched his fingers to his chin and moved them out, signing a silent “thank you” to Poppy. She smiled and waved as they walked through the entrance to the ride. </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that,” Abed said flatly. “I know you were looking forward to it too.”</p><p>Poppy shrugged. “And you didn’t have to bring Annie and I along, but you did. Consider it a small thank you.” Her Australian accent was thick and endearing. </p><p>He smiled at her. “I owed Annie. I did a pretty mean thing when we were younger.”</p><p>“I know. Major dick move.” Poppy whispered to him with a knowing smirk. “But I think this makes up for it.” She bumped her shoulder against his playfully. </p><p>“Can I tell you a secret?” She looked over at him, her eyes wide and vulnerable behind her glasses. </p><p>Abed nodded. “Of course. I’m really good at secrets.” </p><p>Poppy broke into an excited grin and pulled a little black box out of her backpack, holding it out for him to take. He looked up at her, eyes wide with shock. </p><p>“Is that…?”</p><p>“Yeah!” She bounced in her seat and rubbed her hands together nervously in a way that reminded him a lot of Annie. </p><p>He took the box from her, opening it slowly. Inside was a beautiful ring with a rose gold band and a rainbow moonstone in the middle. </p><p>“It’s a moonstone,” Poppy said proudly. “Moonstones are thought to bring balance, harmony and hope.” </p><p>Abed breathed a sigh of admiration. “Wow, Poppy, this is really beautiful.” He looked up at her. She was smiling at it fondly. </p><p>“Do you think she’ll say yes?” </p><p>“Of course she’s going to say yes,” Abed reassured. “She’s been talking about raising kids with you for years, you know.” </p><p>The look on Poppy’s face suggested that she did not know this. She looked like she was going to cry. He hoped that it was in a good way. He handed the box back to her, and she stroked her thumb over the box carefully before tucking it back into her bag. </p><p>“I’ve spent my whole life on edge,” Poppy said thoughtfully. “Annie pulled me off that edge, and gave me something to look forward to at the end of the day. I’ve been putting it off and telling myself I’m not ready yet. I’ve carried this ring around for two years now, scared of messing things up, but after today…” Poppy trailed off and looked up at Abed. “I see you and Troy with Molly, and I think… I want that for us. More than anything.” </p><p>Abed placed his hand over hers gently. “Don’t worry. There was a time that I never thought I was going to see Troy again. Now look at us. Life has a funny way of working out, even after the world crashes and burns around you. You’re successful and in love, so you’re already two steps ahead.” </p><p>Right at that moment, Molly came barreling towards them excitedly, Annie and Troy trailing close behind her. </p><p>“Baba! Poppy!” Molly shouted. “That was so much fun!!” </p><p>“That’s great, lovie,” Abed smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. </p><p>“Let’s go again, it’s your turn Baba!” She exclaimed, tugging at his hand. He chewed his lip nervously and felt himself quickly growing anxious, but Molly’s excitement and expectations made him feel somewhat of an obligation. </p><p>He looked to Troy, panic in his eyes and unsure what to do. Troy took his other hand. “It’s okay,” he encouraged him. “I’ll come with you.” </p><p>That made him feel a bit better. He may not like rollercoasters, but he hadn’t been on one since he was a kid, and he didn’t have Troy with him then. Molly really wanted him to ride with her. One time couldn’t hurt, right?</p><p>They all went through the line together, Troy stroking his thumb over the back of Abed’s hand and resting his chin on his shoulder all the way through. Troy staying close to him and Molly’s sudden comfortability with the ride was putting his mind at ease, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t start to feel panicked as soon as he was strapped into the ride. </p><p>He could feel his chest tightening and a whine rising up in his throat, but before it could come out, he felt Molly’s little hand taking his from beside him. She turned her head, and he could feel her gentle brown eyes looking through him into his soul. </p><p>“It’s okay Baba, you can hold my hand. Daddy held my hand, and I wasn’t scared anymore!” She smiled so innocently, Abed couldn’t bear to feel like he had let her down. </p><p>He nodded and squeezed her hand tightly. “Okay, baby. Let’s do this.” </p><p>…</p><p>Abed was surprised to find that the ride wasn’t nearly as bad as he had expected it to be. It was louder than he would’ve liked, but feeling Molly squeezing his hand and hearing her laughing and screaming next to him made it so much easier. She was enjoying it, she was having so much fun, and she wanted more than anything for him to feel the same way. </p><p>He couldn’t resist buying their photo at the end of the ride. It was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. He and Molly sat side by side, both of them with their eyes squeezed shut. Molly was squeezing his hand like she was worried that if she let go he might blow away. </p><p>He thought he might frame it. </p><p>…</p><p>Before they left the park for the evening, they sat in front of the castle to watch the fireworks. Abed’s handy dandy earplugs helped him enjoy the experience. Troy held Molly up on his back, letting her wrap her arms around his neck so she could see better over the sea of people. Abed was so busy watching the colors exploding in Troy’s and Molly’s wide wonderstruck eyes, that he almost missed it when Poppy went down on one knee. </p><p>He couldn’t hear what Poppy was saying, but he could see Annie nodding frantically and bursting into tears. Troy grabbed Abed’s hand and gave him a wide smile as Annie put the ring on her finger and flung her arms around Poppy’s neck, kissing her eagerly. </p><p>After the fireworks, they walked Annie and Poppy back to their hotel. Molly walked between Troy and Abed, playing with her new light-up lightsaber, swinging it as much as she could without hitting the sea of people trying to exit the park with them. Annie and Poppy walked a few steps ahead. Annie seemed happier than he had ever seen her. He smiled fondly, noticing their hands tightly laced together as they left the park. </p><p>____</p><p>Ten</p><p>Molly had been pleading with her parents for months now, for them to let her get her ears pierced. It started when her best friend, Lydia, showed up to school with brand new heart shaped diamonds in her ears. Abed had told her at first that she had to wait until she was a little older, and Troy warned her that taking care of a piercing was a big responsibility, but that didn’t discourage her. She was determined to get her way, and she didn’t let them forget it. </p><p>The day that they finally gave in, they were walking through the mall, looking for new summer clothes for Molly, seeing as she had grown out of the ones from the previous year. They hadn’t planned on walking into Claire’s, but Molly had dragged Troy in while Abed was distracted across the way at a Gamestop, and by the time he joined them, Molly was already doing her “please daddy, please,” face. </p><p>Troy sighed warily, eyeing the chair seated by the window, and threw Abed a defeated glance. Abed nodded. </p><p>“Okay, sure, let's do it.” Troy laughed as Molly threw her arms around him, squealing with excitement. </p><p>The employee came around from behind the register and helped Molly into the chair, asking her to pull her hair out of the way. Her name tag read ‘Sarah,’ and she wore a blue fuzzy sweater that Abed couldn’t help but admire. She gently marked little dots on Molly’s earlobes and handed her a mirror. </p><p>“How’s that, princess?” she asked. “Make sure you like where they are, because they aren’t moving once I do it.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Molly said, but Sarah still looked to Troy and Abed for their approval before equipping her piercing gun. </p><p>“Have you picked out a set of earrings?” She asked. </p><p>Troy pointed to a really small set, with little sapphires the size of pinheads. “Those are good starters, you think?” he asked Abed. </p><p>“Yeah, I like sapphires. They’ll look nice with her eyes.” Abed said with a small, satisfied smile. </p><p> Molly took the first piercing like a champ, only wincing a little as the gun went off, puncturing her lobe, but she quickly grabbed Abed’s hand and squeezed it as Sarah finished the job. When she was finished, she handed Molly the mirror. “Check 'em out,” Sarah said expectantly. </p><p>Molly absolutely <em>beamed,</em> turning her head from left to right and admiring the way the earrings sparkled under the fluorescent lights of the store. </p><p>“Thank you daddy… Thank you baba…” She said, hopping off the chair and hugging them both tightly around the waist. </p><p>They let her pick out a few more sets of earrings before joining Sarah at the counter to pay. Sarah handed Molly a little bag with instructions and a little bottle of rubbing alcohol, giving her a brief rundown of how to clean the piercings, and warning her to wait two to three months before taking the earrings out. </p><p>They ended up taking Molly to a few more stores before they left the mall that day, including Build-A-Bear Workshop, but that was more for Troy’s sake than anyone else’s. They let her make a teddy bear, and Abed was more than surprised when she asked for them to put their voices inside the bear. They argued briefly over what to say, but settled on a simple recording of themselves telling Molly that they loved her, Abed’s being spoken in Polish. </p><p>When they went home that day, Molly couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She carried all her bags in her arms, insisting that she wanted to do it herself, and Troy and Abed didn’t regret letting her get her ears pierced at all. After all, she was growing up. </p><p>____</p><p>Eleven</p><p>Abed was excited to say the least. He had been waiting for the right halloween to do these costumes since the day that Molly was born. He was a little disappointed that they didn’t have more people, to help fill in more of the roles, but this would have to do. </p><p>He buttoned up his shirt and pulled the vest that Troy had found for him at the second hand store down the street. The finishing touch was the blaster that he had bought online. He admired himself in the mirror. <em>Very rugged,</em> he thought. He winked at himself in the mirror, just as Troy came rushing into the room, the white shirt hanging loosely from his chest, showing off just a little bit of his chest hair. If they didn’t have to take Molly trick or treating, he would probably already be on his knees in front of Troy with how good he looked in his costume, but that was a thought for another time. </p><p>“You make a good Luke,” Abed smiled. </p><p>Troy looked up at him, a little panicked. “Thanks babe, you look good too, but have you seen the hairpins? I only have so much time and this <em>damn hairstyle</em> is already hard enough as it is.” </p><p>Abed chuckled, swiping the hairpins off the dressed, out from under Troy’s nose. “They’re right here. Take a breath. Molly will love that you tried, even if the buns aren’t perfect.” He placed the pins in Troy’s hand, kissing the back of it carefully. </p><p>…</p><p>They got lots of compliments on their costumes. Especially Molly. She looked so sweet and angelic with her little curls frizzing out from leia’s iconically smooth buns. Sandy walked alongside them, on her leash. She didn’t look much like Chewbacca, but she still looked cute in her miniature bandolier, and people still called her chewie, which Abed really hoped wasn’t confusing her. </p><p>They had someone take their photo in front of their house. Something for Abed to share to his Facebook later. Molly skipped from house to house, tripping and stumbling on her skirt until Troy showed her to hold it up around her ankles. She was proud of her costume, and spent all night telling everyone who asked. </p><p>“Well aren’t you a pretty princess?” people would say when they opened their front doors and dropped kit kats and snickers into her plastic purple pumpkin.<br/>
“Yes I am,” she would respond, grinning. “But I am ALSO a senator and a general.” </p><p>Abed couldn’t have been more proud. </p><p>They spent the night afterwards on the couch, eating candy and watching <em>A New Hope.</em> Abed posted the photo of them on Facebook. He smiled lovingly at the photo. Abed, with his arms around Troy, who was beaming. Molly sat on her knees, her arms around Sandy's neck in a gentle hug. His family. </p><p>It immediately got likes and comments from his friends, Annie and Shirley both gushing over how cute they all look. </p><p><em>“What a cute little senator and general ;)”</em> from Britta. He smiled and shook his head, before closing his phone out and wrapping his arm around Troy’s shoulders. Troy rested his head carefully on Abed’s chest.</p><p>“Psst..” Abed whispered, nodding towards Molly asleep on the couch. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” </p><p>Troy chuckled. “I’ve been thinking about it since I saw you in those jeans. Lets go.” </p><p>He hopped up, pulling Abed up with him, dragging him down the hallway and up the stairs, They slipped into their bedroom seconds later, closed the door as quietly as they could and locked the door behind them. </p><p>He pushed Abed onto the bed eagerly, climbing over him, kissing his shoulders and neck. Before he could get much further, Abed flipped them over so he was laying between Troy’s legs, smirking.  </p><p>“Careful kid, don’t get cocky,” </p><p>____</p><p>Twelve </p><p>“BABAAAA!” A loud voice rang out from across the two-story house, presumably from the upstairs bathroom. Abed ran up the stairs two at a time, suddenly extremely worried. When he got to the top of the stairs it came again. “Baba! Where are you?! I’m bleeding!!!!!”</p><p>Abed froze outside the bathroom door. Obviously he had been expecting for this to happen eventually, but certainly not TODAY! Today was the premiere of the new season of Inspector Spacetime, and he didn’t have time for this today! Nevertheless, he put aside his nerves and knocked on the bathroom door. </p><p>“Molly, are you okay?” </p><p>Silence for a moment. Then a quiet, “I think so… but I need help.”</p><p>Abed nodded as if she could see him. “I’ll be right back.” </p><p>He hurried down the hallway to Molly’s room, grabbing her some clean clothes and pausing to shoot a text to Britta. His phone buzzed with a response almost instantly. </p><p><em>Britta: you need pads and tampons, PRONTO!!!</em> </p><p>Abed sighed. As if he didn’t know that already. He hurried down the hallway and knocked again.<br/>
“I have clean clothes, but you need to open the door.”</p><p>The door slowly opened and Molly’s arm snaked out of the small crack, snatching the clothes from him before quickly slamming it again. </p><p>“Take a warm shower,” Abed suggested. “I’ll text dad and tell him to pick some things up from the store.” </p><p>No response. But the shower kicked on, so he nodded to himself reassuringly and went back to his phone to message Troy. </p><p>…</p><p>When Troy came home, he had three plastic bags in his arms from the Walgreens down the street. Two of these bags were bursting with different types and brands of tampons and pads. </p><p>“I didn’t know which one I should get, so I got one of each…” Troy said sheepishly. </p><p>“Mm. Unfortunately I don’t know either…” Abed eyed the bags with suspicion. He lifted his phone again, dialing Britta’s cell phone. </p><p>“Hey Abed,” Britta said cheerfully. “Still need help?” </p><p>“Uhhh, yeah… We’re a little lost here. Molly hasn’t even come out of the bathroom yet, and I have 20 different types of pads and tampons in front of me…” </p><p>Britta laughed. “Okay, first of all, you can’t go wrong with Tampax. The regular ones.”</p><p>“What makes a tampon regular? All the boxes look pretty much the same.”</p><p>“Look for the one that literally says regular on it, Abed. It’s not rocket science.”</p><p>Abed shuffled through the bags, searching until he managed to find the box. “Okay, got it. Now what?”</p><p>“Now nothing. Now you hand the box and the phone to Molly, because I don’t trust either of you to explain this to her safely or correctly.”</p><p>So Abed took the box and headed back up the stairs with Troy close behind. The shower wasn’t running anymore, and the door opened as soon as Abed knocked. Molly stood there, wrapped in a towel and shivering. He offered the box and the phone to her without saying a word, and she promptly took them and closed the door again. Abed leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, and Troy took a seat next to him, sitting criss-cross. They both waited about ten minutes before the door to the bathroom opened, and Molly stood in the doorway, fully dressed and looking rather embarrassed. </p><p>“Sorry…” She mumbled, handing Abed’s phone back to him and turning to gather up her dirty clothes. </p><p>“Molly… You have nothing to apologize for,” Troy said sadly. “You’re growing up. It’s a good thing! It means you’re healthy.” </p><p>Molly’s eyes stayed on the floor. “Yeah, I guess so. But it’s gross. That's what everyone at school says.”</p><p>Abed shook his head. “Everyone at school is wrong. It's normal, and you have nothing to be ashamed of.”<br/>
Troy opened his arms to her, and she dropped the clothes back on the bathroom floor, shuffling over to him and falling into his arms. He scooped her up into his lap and hugged her tightly. </p><p>“You don’t want to stay a baby forever, do you? I mean, I’d like that. I’m sure something can be arranged.” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her. </p><p>She laughed and shook her head. “Okay, okay. I believe you. It’s normal.” </p><p>Troy pressed a kiss to her temple, and Molly made a face, but she also laughed, so Abed knew she didn’t mind too much. </p><p>“Okay, I have to finish cleaning up,” She sighed, standing back up and gathering her clothes, heading down the stairs to their laundry room. </p><p>Troy placed a hand on Abed’s knee. “She’s really not a baby anymore.”</p><p>“I know,” Abed sighed. “When did that happen?”</p><p>“Too soon, that’s when. Thank god for Britta, though.”</p><p>…</p><p>Things weren’t so bad. Abed didn’t have to miss his episode after all. Molly was definitely a bit touchier than usual that week, but she was very respectful of when Abed needed people to be gentle with him, so he really didn’t mind making the effort to be more gentle with her. He and Troy went out of their way to do more research on how to help her take care of herself, ordered a heating pad online, and Abed brought home a jumbo bag of mini snickers and a box of milk duds for her to keep in her bedroom. All those things seemed to help relax her. Ultimately, the whole experience wasn’t half as scary as Abed had expected it to be. After all, the three of them could handle anything together. </p><p>____</p><p>Thirteen</p><p>Abed had been jumping out of his skin the day that he had come home to inform Troy that he had finally gotten his first big directing job. They had celebrated with a fancy dinner date, and a night to themselves in their bedroom, which had been wonderful and magical and a night that Abed would never forget. But it was nowhere near as magical as the night that the movie premiered at the Regency Village Theatre. </p><p>Abed had obviously chosen to invite both Troy and Molly, but he had an extra invitation that he had extended to Annie, who instantly accepted. Molly was only thirteen, but she had watched the trailer for the movie time and time again, getting overwhelmed with excitement for the premiere, and Abed couldn’t bear to leave her at home. That just didn’t seem fair. </p><p>He had wanted to wear his regular attire to the event, a sweater and his jeans, but Troy had insisted that they purchase him an expensive suit and nice dress shoes. Abed wasn’t thrilled about that part, until he looked in the mirror and instantly changed his mind. </p><p>“I told you that you look good in black,” Troy gave him a know-it-all smile. </p><p>Troy was wearing a black satin blazer with a rose gold floral pattern over a white dress shirt, and Abed had been checking him out ever since he put it on. He looked <em>amazing.</em> Much better than Abed thought he looked in his regular black suit. </p><p>Annie looked great too, in her short, shimmery pink dress and her hair curled in loose rings around her face. Annie had been staying with them the past few days leading up to the event, and she had spent the day helping Molly get ready, doing her hair and makeup, and dressing her up. </p><p>Troy and Abed had bought Molly a nice, knee length black dress with a tulle skirt and a light pink cardigan, and she had been spinning around the house in it all day long, waiting impatiently for her dads to be ready to go. She had been wanting desperately to meet some of the stars before the film started, so that she would have something to brag about at school on Monday. </p><p>They didn’t take a fancy limo or anything, like some people might assume. Troy drove them all to the premiere, Abed holding his hand tightly all the way there.</p><p>…</p><p>The movie was a sci-fi drama called <em>The Wings of Artemis.</em> It had everything that Abed could’ve wanted it to have. Betrayal, Gods, war, a strong female lead, tasteful comedy, and boobs. But that didn’t stop him from feeling extremely nervous the entire time that his and Troy’s photos were being taken. Molly and Annie stood a couple feet away, at Troy’s request that Molly’s face wouldn’t be plastered all over magazines the next day. She was only thirteen after all. </p><p>When they entered the theater, people that Abed had never even met kept congratulating him and shaking his hand, offering him future jobs before they had even seen the film. He guessed that that meant he must’ve been doing something right. </p><p>Molly and Annie got to meet the leading lady, Emma, who was kind enough to let Molly post a photo of the two of them to her snapchat story. She too, hugged and congratulated Abed, thanking him for taking a chance on her and offering her the role even after the casting director had turned her down for not being thin enough. </p><p>The entire night passed in flashes, and Abed was more than overwhelmed. He knew that looking back one day, he wouldn’t remember most of the details. The movie was a hit though. Troy had cried the entire time, and Annie showered him in praise via whispering into his ear throughout the entire movie every time she liked something. It was more than clear that they were beyond proud of him, and Abed had so much love and pride swelling in his chest that he didn’t know what to do with it all. </p><p>He was invited to more than one afterparty, but instead elected to go with his family to get burgers, fries and milkshakes. They ate their dinner in the car, and Abed answered all their questions about the movie with enthusiasm. This was much more his speed than interviewers, paparazzi and premieres anyway. </p><p>____</p><p>Fourteen</p><p>Abed wasn’t quite sure how to feel the day that Molly came home and asked them if her friend Alex could come over for dinner. Well, at first he didn’t mind at all. But then he learned that Alex was a boy, and that Molly twirls her hair and blushes whenever his name is mentioned. Suddenly he was very curious to see who had her so flustered that she couldn’t even stop talking about the science project that they were working on long enough to eat her mashed potatoes. </p><p>“Do you think we should be concerned?” Abed asked Troy that night while they were laying in bed. </p><p>“Concerned about what, Abed? She likes a boy. You must have known this was coming. </p><p>Abed sighs to himself, picking at the hangnail on his left thumb. “I know, it’s natural. But it's weird. I mean, the only girls who liked me in high school were just using me for sex, and I don’t want Molly to end up in the same situation.”</p><p>Troy tugged Abed down so he was laying next to Troy, and pulled the blankets over their shoulders. He nuzzled into Abed’s chest. “I think you’re thinking too much, Abed. She’s only fourteen. Let's give the kid a chance. They might even just be friends.”</p><p>Abed nods. “Yeah. You’re right. I just don’t want her to get hurt.”</p><p>“Neither do I, baby,” Troy mumbled into Abed’s shirt. “Can you get the lamp?”</p><p>…</p><p>The next evening, Alex was with Molly when she walked in the door twenty minutes after school got out. Abed immediately sized him up. He was taller than Molly by a good few inches, and he wore grey basketball shorts with a Nike hoodie. Normal teenage boy clothes. </p><p>“Hey Baba!” Molly bubbled, waving as she kicked her shoes off by the front door. “Alex and I are just going to go to my room and work on our project until dinner is ready!” </p><p>Abed nodded warily. “Hi Alex,” he mumbled, hardly looking up from the pan in front of him as they passed by him to head up the stairs. </p><p>“Woah!” Troy startled Abed with his tone. “What was that? We’re allowing boys in her room?” </p><p>Abed shrugged. “You said that I should try not to worry, this is me trying to be calm.” </p><p>“I said you shouldn’t think so much, not that you should basically hand them a bunch of condoms and send them off to the races.” </p><p>Abed’s eyes widened. “Do you really think that she would do that? With us right out here?”</p><p>Troy’s eyes darted towards the stairs anxiously. “I mean… I know I certainly didn’t care when I was their age. Parents or no parents, I was determined to try…” </p><p>Suddenly Abed felt sick. He didn’t have much of an appetite before anyway, but the thought of Molly doing… well... THAT… It had his mind reeling in the worst kind of way. </p><p> </p><p>“No no, Troy, Molly’s just a kid. She’s a GOOD kid…” He reasoned more with himself than with Troy. </p><p>“We know that. What we DON’T know about, is Alex.” Troy said, raising his eyebrows with concern. “Hurry up and finish that spaghetti so we can call them back down…” </p><p>…</p><p>Dinner was awkward to say the least. Molly and Alex exchanged stolen glances over the table, and Troy was giving Abed eyes of his own. Abed was frustrated. He had no idea what was going on, or what any of this staring meant, and the confusion was tempting him to just come out and ask. But he knew that would probably embarrass Molly and he didn’t want to do that. </p><p>They learned that Alex was sixteen, and was a freshman. He was held back a year, while Molly had skipped one, leaving them in the same freshman biology class. He already had his license, and he worked at Pizza Hut as a busboy. His big dream in life was to become a DJ, which made Abed’s lip curl in disgust before he could stop himself. That didn’t seem to bother Molly though, she was hanging on to his every word. She was pushing her peas around her plate and twirling her spaghetti but barely eating any of her food. </p><p>When dinner was over, Troy called Alex to help him with the dishes, and Molly followed Abed to the living room where he sat on the couch and put his feet up, switching on the tv. </p><p>“Well, Baba..? What do you think of Alex?” Molly asked shyly, sitting on the arm of Abed’s recliner. </p><p>Abed was quiet for a minute. “I think he seems like a nice friend.” He said flatly, unsure how to nicely say <em>he’s not good enough for you.</em> </p><p>“Oh. Okay. That’s good.” Molly looked straight out at the tv. Abed could tell it wasn’t good though. </p><p>He patted her knee, trying to be reassuring. “He’s a nice kid, Molly. Just a little old.” He wanted to go on, but she already looked so sad, and he couldn’t bare to have the ‘I’m your father and I can’t help that I’m protective,’ talk with her right now. Not while Alex was right in the other room. That wouldn’t be fair to her. </p><p>Suddenly, Alex came shuffling out of the kitchen. “Uhh… Hey Molly,” He stuttered. “I think I should go home now. I'll see you in class tomorrow, okay?” he hardly gave her a chance to respond before he slung his backpack over his shoulder and hurried out the front door.</p><p>Molly huffed a little. Abed didn’t respond. </p><p>“I have homework. Goodnight, Baba.” She muttered before rushing back to her bedroom. </p><p>When Troy joined Abed on the couch, he had a smug look on his face. </p><p>“What happened?” Abed asked, furrowing his brow and steepling his fingers over his stomach. </p><p>“Oh… Not much. I just told him that I didn’t have an issue with him dating Molly as long as he wasn’t going to make her do anything that she’s not ready for.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And he got really defensive, and said that he thought it was a good idea if he left. Textbook douchebag.” Troy shrugged. “She can hang out with him at school all she wants, but there’s no way he’s ever stepping foot in her room again. I made sure of that.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“It’s really not a big deal, Abed. I just told him that our Molly deserves someone who respects her. Loves her. Then I told him that I have kicked a lot of asses, and that I’m not afraid to kick his too, if I ever caught any word of him taking advantage of her.” </p><p>Abed nodded solemnly. “I haven’t kicked any asses, but I would help you.” </p><p>“He might come back, he might not. If he doesn’t, then she’s better off without him.”</p><p>…</p><p>Alex didn’t come back. </p><p> </p><p>____</p><p>Fifteen</p><p>Abed was watching television on the couch with Britta late that evening. Troy and Molly had already gone to bed. Britta had been staying with them for a few days. She and Jeff had been fighting a lot since Mason had left for college, and Troy and Abed had been happy to let her spend as much time in their guest room as she felt necessary. They had never gotten married, but Abed thought maybe that was for the best, because they fought so much that he was convinced they would’ve been divorced and remarried multiple times by now if they had. </p><p>Britta was trying to focus on the show, but he could tell that she really wasn’t interested in it at all. Her leg bounced impatiently and she chewed her fingernails. Abed wanted to ask her to stop, because her bouncing was driving him a little crazy, but he could tell she had been on edge since she had spoken on the phone with Jeff earlier. He didn’t want to be insensitive, so he just put a hand on her knee gently, giving her a reassuring smile before turning back to the tv. </p><p>After a few minutes, she began bouncing again and hopped up abruptly. “I’ll be right back,” she blurted, before rushing down the hall to the bathroom. </p><p>She was only gone for about ten minutes when he heard the bathroom door slam and someone storming down the hallway. Molly stomped up the stairs, her footsteps thundering through the ceiling before she slammed her bedroom door behind her. He looked at the ceiling with bewilderment. He had thought she was already sleeping. A few moments later, Britta emerged from the bathroom, chewing the hell out of her bottom lip. </p><p>“What happened?” Abed asked, cocking his head at her. </p><p>Britta sat down next to him, giving him a serious look, pursing her lips. “You can’t bring it up again if I tell you…”</p><p>Abed said nothing, waiting patiently for her explanation.</p><p>Britta sighed. “Molly was smoking in the bathroom. Marijuana. BUT!” she hurried into her explanation, recognizing the immediate look of panic on his face. “It’s not going to happen again. It was a temporary lapse in judgement, and I took care of it.” </p><p>Abed stood up. “I need to talk to her.” He started towards the stairs before Britta stepped in front of him. </p><p>“No, she needs her space right now. You can talk to her tomorrow.”</p><p>Abed eyes searched Britta’s face worriedly. “What did you say to her?” He begged for something, any kind of information to put him at ease. </p><p>She reached out, taking his hands into her own. “I told her the truth. That she has two dads who care about her dearly, and that their hearts would break if they knew what she was doing. And that there would be plenty of time for her to smoke weed when she’s old enough to do it safely, and legally.”</p><p>Abed looked up the stairs again, feeling a little better but still wishing desperately that he could speak to Molly himself. Britta put her arm around him, rubbing his lower back and leading him back to the couch. </p><p>Britta reached into her pocket and pulled out a barely burned joint. “I took this from her, and I’ll be honest, I was going to smoke it. But you can take it if it’ll make you feel better.” </p><p>Abed eyed the joint warily. He didn’t want it. Holding onto it wouldn’t put him at ease. He didn’t necessarily have anything against weed. Troy even smoked on occasion, and that never bothered him, but this was different. Molly was his baby and he couldn’t stand the thought of anything happening to her. On top of his worry for her health, he now had to think about how Britta had just taken the initiative to have the conversation about it <em>without</em> him, or Troy, which felt a lot like an overstep on her part. He felt confused, and angry at Britta. She seemed to notice this. </p><p>“Abed,” Britta sighed, sitting back on the couch. “You’re just going to have to trust me on this. Molly isn’t looking for advice right now. She just needs time to realize, on her own, that she’s making the wrong choice.”</p><p>“How do you know she will come to that conclusion on her own?”</p><p>“Because I know Molly, and more than that, I know you and Troy. You’ve done a good job with her. This isn’t her acting out, it’s probably just curiosity and experimentation.”</p><p>For once, Britta was making a lot of sense. Molly wasn’t the rebellious type. She had no reason to be. Troy and Abed did their very best to support her in all her endeavors, never wanting to hold her back or keep her away from the things she wanted. She had grown up trusting them, and wanting to make them proud. The most rebellious thing she’d ever done was change the channel in the middle of one of Abed’s favorite shows when she was upset with him. </p><p>Abed sighed. “You’re probably right… I should probably talk to Troy before I talk to Molly anyway.” </p><p>Britta looked surprised. “I am? I mean… Yeah. I am.” She crossed her arms, clearly pleased with herself. “Sooooo, do you want to keep the joint or not?”</p><p>Abed rolled his eyes. “You can smoke it Britta, I don’t care.” </p><p>She hissed a quiet, “Yessss,” and excused herself to the backyard. Abed sat contemplating for a moment before following her.</p><p>He sat criss-cross next to Britta. Her bare feet dangled carelessly in the pool. Abed hadn’t seen the need for a pool, but Troy had insisted  that they buy a home with a pool.  Abed had grown to love swimming since then.  Swimming laps was a crucial step in his morning routine. </p><p>Britta lit the joint, coughing sharply at the puff of smoke that filled her mouth. She took a few drags before offering the joint to Abed. He shook his head, declining as politely as possible. </p><p>“Why don’t you like weed?” She asked thoughtfully. </p><p>Abed shrugged. “I don’t NOT like it. I tried it a few times with Troy, and it just isn’t for me. It makes me feel… Tired, and out of it. Like my brain isn’t working. It was fun the first time, because Troy and I made out the whole time, and I didn’t need my brain to work for that. But every time after that I only felt frustrated. Like I was ever more disconnected from the world around me than usual.”</p><p>Britta nodded. “I can see what you mean. It makes me feel similar, but for me it's a good thing. It feels good to get out my head for a while. It calms me down, and makes me feel....” She paused like she didn’t know how to continue. “More like myself? if that even makes any sense.” </p><p>Abed smiled gently at her. “Of course it makes sense. Weed helps a lot of people.”</p><p>Britta held up her finger pointedly. “That’s exactly why you should wait and talk to Molly before you freak out. Listen to her, and try to understand why she was making that choice. You might be surprised by how much information she will trust you with.” She raised her eyebrows at him like she knew something he didn’t know. He didn’t like that, but he knew she wanted Molly to tell him herself. She was doing her best to help. </p><p>She took another drag from the joint and rested her head on his shoulder, making sure to wave the smoke away from their faces as she exhaled. He appreciated that. </p><p>“Thank you, Britta.” He said softly. “For everything. I know we’ve always given you a lot of shit, but you really have always been there for us. All of us. But especially for Troy. You’re a good friend and you deserve credit for that.” </p><p>He felt Britta giggle against his side. “Y’know, if I were sober right now, that would’ve made me cry. Of course I’m there for you. You, Troy, Molly, you’re my family. I’d do anything for any of you, in a heartbeat.”</p><p>Abed took her free hand into his own, watching as she lifted her head to finish her joint. He thought about Molly, and how much he wanted her to be happy and successful. He would do whatever it took to help her feel supported enough to get there. Thank god for Britta, who knows how he would’ve messed this one up without her. </p><p>____</p><p>Sixteen</p><p>When Molly turned sixteen, Troy and Abed surprised her with her first car. It was nothing special. Just a used Subaru outback, complete with heavily liberal bumper stickers and a weird stain on the passenger seat, but it was perfect for her to learn on. Unfortunately, Abed liked to avoid driving as much as he possibly could, and Troy was beyond nervous to let Molly get behind the wheel. It seemed like a miracle when Jeff happened to be in LA for a trial, and he was gracious enough to offer to help teach Molly to drive. </p><p>He had tried not to sound overly excited, but Abed knew he missed Mason ever since he started college, and he had gotten good at recognizing when Jeff was downplaying his feelings. It was one of the upsides of having the same friends for a long time. </p><p>When Jeff arrived at their house, Molly was already jumping out of her skin with anticipation. She tossed her new ring of keys back and forth between her hands, bouncing up and down anxiously. Troy had bought her a key chain with her soccer jersey number and last name on it, attached to a fuzzy blue pom pom. Jeff put his hands on Molly’s wrist, bringing the jangling to a stop. </p><p>“Someone’s excited, huh?” He smirked to Abed. </p><p>Abed nodded. “We all are, really. We could’ve just taught her ourselves, but Troy was pretty on edge about it.” He decided to spare Jeff the details of Troy gripping the panic bar and repeatedly telling Molly to slow down when she was definitely following the speed limit. </p><p>Jeff shrugged. “Well, it’s fine by me. Britta taught Mason how to drive, which was a terrible decision, because now he’s a speed demon in a shitty beater that can’t handle speed in the slightest.” </p><p>Jeff put his arm around Abed’s shoulder and nodded towards the door. “Ready kiddo?” He asked Molly. She grinned and hopped up, her shoes and coat already on. </p><p>When they got outside, Molly hurried to the drivers side of Jeff’s lexus, tugging eagerly at the locked door. </p><p>“Woahhh there kid!” Jeff shook his head vigorously. “Absolutely not. You need at least two years driving experience before you drive the Lexus. It’s a right of passage, not a first time joy ride.”</p><p>Molly smiled shamelessly. “It was worth a shot, right?” she teased. </p><p>Jeff rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I think you should stick to the mom mobile for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom mobile?” Abed questioned. “Troy said it was a hippie car.”</p><p>“Subarus are very versatile, Abed.” Jeff said it like it was a fact. “They have many personalities, none of which are sexy or dangerous, so you’ve made a good choice. She will be single and childless for a while.”</p><p>Molly whined. “Baba, no fair!” She dropped in the driver's seat and crossed her arms. “How come you want me to drive an old hippie mom car?” </p><p>‘Because,” Abed said, extending his pointer finger. “Chances are that you’re going to crash this car at least once, and we want you to learn on something simultaneously cheap, reliable, and replaceable.” </p><p>“It’s a smart move,” Jeff backed Abed up as they both slid into the car with her, Jeff taking the passenger and Abed sitting on the hump in the backseat so he could see between the seats in front of him. </p><p>Molly put the key into the ignition and turned it, and the engine sputtered to life. She grinned. “Okay, I have to admit I kind of love it. It does have a lot of character.” </p><p>…</p><p>They spent a while doing loops around the block, but Molly was still a little trigger-happy with the brake and the gas. She just wouldn’t do it gently, always slamming to a halt at the stop signs, jerking them all back against the seat as she jumped forward again a second later. </p><p>“You need to come to a full stop before you go again, Molly.” Jeff said for the third time, with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. “A full stop means that you have to stop, look both ways for a few seconds, and THEN go.” </p><p>Abed nodded in agreement. “You’re gonna get hit or pulled over if you drive like this long enough.” </p><p>Molly rolled her eyes to herself, but Abed still caught it in the rearview mirror. </p><p>“I saw that, kid. Don’t get cocky just yet.” </p><p>She tried to look annoyed, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Sorry Baba.”</p><p>Abed smiled and listened to Jeff instruct Molly on how to take the next turn. “We’re not in a cartoon, and I don’t want to feel like I am, so try to keep all four wheels on the ground, speed racer.” </p><p>Molly made a face. “Whatever, I didn’t do that. You’re being overdramatic.” She said just as she turned the corner sharply, throwing Jeff into the passenger door. He winced. </p><p>“Whatever kid, you don’t have to listen to me if you don’t want to. It’s not like I’m teaching you how to drive or anything.” </p><p>Molly sighed and toed the brake, slowing them down to the speed limit. “You’re right. Sorry.” </p><p>Abed leaned forward over the seats. “I told you, she’s a firecracker, isn’t she?”</p><p>Jeff chuckled and turned to look at Abed. “She reminds me of Britta. But also of you!” He corrected himself quickly, noticing Abed’s smile fall, leaving his face completely blank.</p><p>“She is a lot like Britta, I know.” He said, leaning back again. </p><p>He tried not to let comments like that bother him. He knew that he was definitely Molly’s parent, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt sometimes when he was reminded that biologically, he just wasn’t. He couldn’t change that, it wasn’t possible. He really did think that was for the best sometimes, for reasons he didn’t like to get into, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t suck. People in the past had loved to suggest that Molly wasn’t <em>really</em> his daughter, which Troy always shut down as quickly as he could, but those comments stuck with Abed. And they replayed in his mind now, watching as Jeff explained to Molly how to maneuver the upcoming roundabout. </p><p>Did Jeff feel a special connection to Molly too, just because Britta had given birth to her? Surely not. He didn’t have NEARLY the relationship with her that Abed had. He shook his head, trying to get the bad thoughts out. He denied all of them, insisting to himself that no matter what anyone said, Molly would always be his baby. </p><p>While Abed was lost in thought, Jeff and Molly had finished their driving lesson. When they pulled back into the driveway of their house, Molly hopped out of the car and immediately flung herself into Abed’s arms. “Thank you Baba!” she exclaimed. “That was so much fun, and I love my new car. I think I should name her. What do you think?” </p><p>“That’s a cool idea,” Abed smiled, patting her on the back before she pulled away. She was used to Abed not hugging back all the time, it didn’t phase her at all anymore. </p><p>She kissed his cheek, and looked him in the eye, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze, almost as if she had been reading his mind. “I love you, Baba.” </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>Before Jeff left, they all figured out a few more days where they could fit a lesson in before Jeff had to go back to Colorado. Jeff hugged Molly goodbye before sliding his sunglasses back onto his face and getting back into his car. He rolled the window down and gave her a salute. </p><p>“See you tomorrow, greased lighting.” He joked before pulling out of the driveway. </p><p>“C’mon baba!” Molly waved at Abed. “Let’s go tell dad how much better I did today.”</p><p>He watched as she ran up the stairs to their front door. She really was growing up, and that was really weird to deal with, but she was definitely always going to be his baby. </p><p>____</p><p>Seventeen</p><p>Senior prom. One of the single most insufferable nights of Abed’s life, and simultaneously one of Troy’s favorite high school memories. Troy had taken a pretty blonde girl to prom, and Abed had gone alone. Troy had been prom king, Abed had left after an hour of sitting by himself and secretly hoping for someone to lock eyes with him from across the room and decide that he was the one they had been looking for all night. </p><p>Molly, different from both of them, was attending prom with her best friend Lydia. They had been planning for weeks, and they were beyond excited to get dolled up and dance all night to celebrate being the co-valedictorians of their graduating class. They had even taken Molly out and purchased her a long, flowy lavender Armani dress, and she hadn’t stopped thanking them since. She looked like a princess in it, and Troy had immediately started crying when she spun around in it in the store. </p><p>The night of the dance, Troy and Abed offered to take the girls to dinner, but they insisted upon going alone, so Abed settled for taking at least a hundred photos of them in their backyard, in front of Troy’s garden. The girls stood with their arms around each other in each one, smiling wide and tilting their heads together, and even letting Sandy get in a few of the photos. Abed would’ve gone on all night if Molly hadn’t stopped him so that they could leave. She kissed them both goodbye on the cheeks before the girls climbed into Molly’s Subaru and drove away. </p><p>…</p><p>Troy and Abed weren’t expecting Molly home that night. She had told them that she was going to stay the night with Lydia, so they didn’t wait up. But they’d only been asleep for about an hour when Abed was awoken at 1 AM to his phone buzzing on the bedside table. He untangled his legs from Troy’s, drawing a mumbled complaint from his sleeping husband, and turned over to answer the call. It was Molly. </p><p>“Molly? Is everything okay?”</p><p>Her voice came through the phone garbled and watery. He could hardly understand her. </p><p>“Molly, I need you to take a breath. I don’t have any clue what you’re saying.”</p><p>“B-Baba, I need you to come pick us up... I-I’ve been drinking.”</p><p>Abed was already out of bed, pulling his sweatshirt and pajama pants back on. “Where are you? I’m leaving right now.”</p><p>“I-I don’t know Baba.. I’ll send you my location.”</p><p>Abed tried to ignore the anxiety rising up through his whole body, staying calm for Molly’s sake as he grabbed his keys and hurried out the door. A few seconds later his phone chimed with a text from Molly. Her location. She was twenty minutes away. </p><p>“Okay Molly, I’m going to be there as soon as I can. Wait somewhere safe, okay?”</p><p>“O-okay.. I’m sorry baba..” She hiccuped. </p><p>“Don’t be sorry. I’m glad you called me, you did the right thing kochanie.”</p><p>…</p><p>When Abed got to the address, he found himself parked outside of a diner across the street from a hotel. He could see Molly and Lydia inside, drinking coffee. They quickly noticed him pull up, and before he could text her, the girls were already sliding into the car. </p><p>“Hey…” Abed said softly. “Are you guys okay? What happened?”</p><p>“Promise you won’t be mad, baba?”</p><p>“I’ll try not to be.” He smiled gently, taking her hand. “It’s okay, I just want the truth.”</p><p>Molly sighed, eyeing Lydia in the backseat. “Well… we were at the dance, and these guys invited us to their after party at that hotel.” She nodded to the hotel across the street as she spoke. “Normally, they’re pretty nice guys, but we got to drinking and… I don’t know.. They changed.” </p><p>Abed felt sick. He had a feeling that he knew where this was going, and he didn't really want to know more. </p><p>“It’s a long story baba, but they wanted something from us and we said no, so they got mad and they kicked us out. They called us sluts, and told us that we could sleep on the sidewalk for all they cared.”</p><p>Abed didn’t know what to say, so he just pulled Molly into a hug, stroking her hair. He turned an eye towards Lydia, who was shivering in the backseat. “Well… you’re safe now, and you definitely aren’t sleeping on the sidewalk. Let's just get home. We can come back for your car in the morning.” </p><p>Abed swallowed his anger for the girls' sakes, knowing that if Troy were here that he would’ve demanded that they charge up to those boys' hotel room and beat the door down, to give them the lecture of a lifetime. Instead, Abed kissed Molly’s head and let her pull away from the hug. She leaned back in her seat and sighed. </p><p>“I’m really sorry, baba. We should’ve just gone to Lydia’s house.” </p><p>That reminded Abed. “Lydia, where do your parents think you are??” He asked, shocked. </p><p>Lydia shrugged. “They don’t really ask most of the time. They probably think I’m at your house.”</p><p>Abed shook his head. “Alright. Well, let's just get you guys home and in bed.”</p><p>The drive home was silent. Both of the girls fell asleep before Abed pulled into the driveway. When he did, Troy was sitting on the porch waiting for them. He shuffled down the steps and out to the car. </p><p>“Hey Abed, where did you go?”</p><p>“I’ll explain soon, just help me wake them up and get them to bed?”</p><p>The girls were out cold, so they carefully pulled them out of the car and carried them into the house, both of them huffing and panting as they climbed the steps to Molly’s bedroom and sighing in relief as they laid them in bed, covering them with the comforter. Abed brought water and aspirin, leaving it by the bedside table for when they woke up. </p><p>When Troy and Abed finally slid back into their own bed, Abed gave Troy a rundown of the events of the evening. </p><p>“You should’ve taken me with you, Abed, I would’ve kicked those guys to the moon and back.”</p><p>Abed chuckled. “I know, but all that matters right now is that Molly and Lydia are safe.”</p><p>Troy nodded in agreement. “That is true, but I’d still like to see them run away from me screaming.” </p><p>Abed kissed Troy’s cheek and wrapped his arm around him again. “Yeah, that would be pretty cool. Next time someone tries to mess with her, I’ll let you take the lead.”</p><p>Troy hummed with approval. “Good. I’ll kick all their asses.”</p><p>____</p><p>Eighteen</p><p> </p><p>Exactly a month after Molly’s eighteenth birthday, was her last day living at home. They had found out months ago that she had gotten into UCLA, so it wasn’t out of the blue or anything, and they’d had plenty of time to adjust to the idea. They’d offered to let her stay at home while she attended school. But Molly wanted the full college experience, and Abed completely understood. She was an adult now, and she had every reason to want to go out on her own. </p><p>The day before Molly left, Troy and Abed helped her pack up most of her bedroom into cardboard boxes. Going through all their old stuff was really fun, but it had them feeling sappier than they had expected to. </p><p>“Oh look, Abed…” Troy crooned. “It's her little shoes from preschool…” He held up Molly’s little red slippers, which were small enough to fit both in just one of her hands now. </p><p>Abed smiled at them fondly. Molly laughed. “I don’t need those, dad. We could probably just toss them out.”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Abed shook his head, gently taking the shoes from Troy and placing them in the box marked ‘keepsakes.’ That box would be staying in their attic, but Abed would be damned if Molly was going to throw away the important things from her childhood. </p><p>“What about this?” Troy asked, offering her the old teddy bear from Build-A-Bear workshop. </p><p>“That’s coming with me,” she smiled, dropping it into a different box marked ‘bedding.’</p><p>By the end of the day, her room was almost empty and the trunk of her car was packed full. Abed sifted through the box of keepsakes before closing it up, looking at the sparkly minnie mouse ears, the baby clothes, the wings from her tinkerbell costume, pieces of their favorite moments from the past eighteen years. He had always thought that he would be sad when this day came, but he was just… proud. And overwhelmingly happy for his baby girl, who wasn’t so much a baby anymore at all. </p><p>He and Troy spent the evening making Gobi’s falafel while Molly put the finishing touches on packing up, and by the time she was finished, there was food on the table. They all sat down together, laughing and talking, and they shared a toast to Molly and her future. She blushed, and they allowed her to pour a celebratory glass of red wine for herself. </p><p>The rest of the evening was spent building a blanket fort in their living room. It only hung a couple feet off the ground, but it covered the span of the entire room, and there was plenty of room for them to move the tv down onto the floor and to bring in a big tray of tv snacks while they binged through the Jurassic Park movies for the hundredth time. But just the first three, because all the ones after that totally blow. </p><p>They ended up falling asleep on the floor, waking up at 3 AM to move to their beds for a few more hours of rest before sending Molly off in the morning. </p><p>When she did leave, they made sure that she was fully aware that she was welcome home anytime, whether it be for a long visit or just to do her laundry for free. She hugged and kissed them goodbye and reassured them that she would see them next weekend. As she drove away, Abed wrapped his arm around Troy’s waist, letting him rest on his shoulder. </p><p>“What are we gonna do now, Abed? She doesn’t need us anymore.”</p><p>“She’s always gonna be our baby, Troy, she’ll always need us. Just like we need her.”</p><p>“But what do we <em>do</em>? She’s been gone for less than five minutes and I’m bored.” Troy sighed. </p><p>Abed shrugged. “I don’t know. Wanna build a cardboard submarine?”</p><p>“Get out of my brain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!! I worked really really hard on this fic, so if you have nice thoughts, a comment is always appreciated!! (: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoying writing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>